Cannassault
Cannassault ' Cannassault' is an Uberhero Patapon in Patapon 3. He is a Kanokko chariot-rider with a brown mask shaped like a deer. Cannassault is unlocked when the player levels Yarida to level 7; Cannassault himself is already at level 7 when he is unlocked. If the player gets Cannassault and Pyokorider to level 10 and Yarida to level 12, Charibassa is unlocked. Cannassault evolves at level 9 and level 20 Equipment Cannassault can use: * Axes and Chariots from unlocking * Clubs at level 10 * Greatswords at level 15 Hero Mode: Thwack-Mash His Hero Mode, activated with PonChaka~PonPon, involves him charging and then slamming his axe to the ground, much like a Grenburr's charged attack, but with a bigger and stronger shockwave. He then does minor damage with his chariot before going back to his position. Class Skills Backbone 1 Unlocked by levelling Cannassault to level 9. Immune to knockback while attacking. Upgraded by repeatedly enduring knockback-inducing attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Backbone 2. Fully upgrading this skill allows Grenburr access to it, and Charibassa, if he has unlocked his class skill Kanokyon Spirit. Backbone 2 Unlocked by fully upgrading Backbone 1. Immune to stagger while attacking. Upgrade by repeatedly enduring stagger-inducing attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Backbone 3. Fully upgrading this skill allows Grenburr access to it, and Charibassa, if he has unlocked his class skill Kanokyon Spirit. Backbone 3 Unlocked by fully upgrading Backbone 2. Immune to freezing while attacking. Upgrade by repeatedly enduring freeze attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Backbone 4. Fully upgrading this skill allows Grenburr access to it, and Charibassa, if he has unlocked his class skill Kanokyon Spirit. Backbone 4 Unlocked by fully upgrading Backbone 3. Immune to ignite while attacking. Upgrade by repeatedly enduring burn attacks. Fully upgrading this skill allows Grenburr access to it, and Charibassa, if he has unlocked his class skill Kanokyon Spirit. 'Affected Class Skills' Giddy Up 1 2-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Pyokoriders Giddy Up 1 class skill is fully upgraded. Giddy Up 2 4-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Superior to Giddy Up 1. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Pyokoriders Giddy Up 2 class skill is fully upgraded. Giddy Up 3 6-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Superior to Giddy Up 2. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Pyokoriders Giddy Up 3 class skill is fully upgraded. Giddy Up 4 8-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Superior to Giddy Up 3. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Pyokoriders Giddy Up 4 class skill is fully upgraded. Zapper 1 Emits a small shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Grenburr's Zapper 1 class skill is fully upgraded. Zapper 2 Superior skill to Zapper 1. Emits a shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Grenburr's Zapper 2 class skill is fully upgraded. Zapper 3 Superior skill to Zapper 2. Emits a large shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Grenburr's Zapper 3 class skill is fully upgraded. Zapper 4 Superior skill to Zapper 3. Emits a gigantic shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Grenburr's Zapper 4 class skill is fully upgraded. Zapper 5 Superior skill to Zapper 4. Emits a supreme shockwave where the weapon strikes the ground. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but is unlocked when Grenburr's Zapper 5 class skill is fully upgraded. Set Skills Stagger + Multiplies the chance of the user staggering an opponent by 1.5. Unlocked at level 8. Knockback + Multiplies the chance of the user knocking back an opponent by 1.5. Unlocked at level 15. Battle Axe Attack 50% boost to attack power when equipped with a battle axe. Effect halved for other weapons. Unlocked at level 25. Peerless Deer Grants immunity to status effects while in Hero Mode, but also slightly increases damage taken during that period. Unlocked at level 32. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia * Cannassault is the only class in the spear section to use an axe or greatsword, which are usually used by shield types only, like Tondenga. * There are two distinct differences between Charibasa and Cannasault: the former has a spear/lance and a shield, whereas the latter only uses melee weapons. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Rarepons Category:Yarida-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units